The invention relates to a system for preparing a predetermined quantity of beverage suitable for consumption using an extractable product, comprising an exchangeable capsule, and an apparatus comprising a receptacle for holding the exchangeable capsule, and a fluid dispensing device for supplying an amount of a fluid, such as water, under pressure to the exchangeable capsule, wherein the exchangeable capsule comprises a circumferential wall, a bottom closing the circumferential wall at a first end, and a lid closing the circumferential wall at a second end opposite the bottom, wherein the wall, bottom and lid enclose an inner space comprising the extractable product, wherein the bottom comprises an entrance area for supplying an amount of a fluid by the fluid dispensing device through the entrance area to the capsule, wherein the lid comprises an exit area for supplying a prepared beverage through the exit area from the capsule to a container.
Such systems are known per se. In the system, such a capsule may be used with an entrance area through which the fluid is supplied to the capsule and an exit area through which the prepared beverage is dispensed from the capsule. For maintaining the extractable product in the open capsule, at least the exit area is usually provided with an exit layer. Also, the entrance area may be provided with an entrance layer.
A drawback of a system with such a capsule is that with the limited amount of extractable product in the capsule and the high pressure of the fluid, the quality of the prepared beverage may not be as desired.